


After the Dark

by BiP



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Book: The Dark is Rising, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, Stolen Moments, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: MFD 2020 Prompt: Merriman relaxing (if he even can). This is set at the end of The Dark is Rising.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	After the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



Alone. Alone was something that Merriman Lyon was intimately familiar with, but this day, this fresh new day, felt different. There was so much to be done, yes, the flood to clean up after, and more, but for a little time, he could just be. He rose from his chair - he had even slept a short while, the first in ages - and began puttering ( _puttering!_ ) about the kitchen as though he hadn’t care in the world. Teakettle, chipped mug, Earl Grey, a biscuit or two, and for a few precious moments he was simply an old man, enjoying his morning.


End file.
